This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
In-building cellular network applications may require a multiple-input multiple-output (MIMO) antenna that is ultra-low profile and aesthetic looking for the building ceiling. Conventionally, this antenna type has been designed with a dipole parallel to the ceiling, which tends to have a very large dip or null that is not omnidirectional in azimuth plane.
Corresponding reference numerals indicate corresponding parts throughout the several views of the drawings.